


Undecided

by SlayerofQueens09



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frozen Wilds, Post-Canon, Romance, conflicted feelings, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerofQueens09/pseuds/SlayerofQueens09
Summary: After the battle of Hades, Aloy must go through her feelings of the aftermath and where she belongs, while Erend deals with his own feeling towards Aloy. Along the way, new machines are emerging and causing trouble for the Sacred Lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story about Horizon Zero Dawn. I fell absolutely in love with the interactions and the flirting with Aloy and Erend that I couldn't help write it! I will say SPOILER ahead if you haven't finish the game or played the DLC The Frozen Wilds.  
> This is not a planned story and I will write as I go. So i do hope you enjoy because i'm going along the ride too!  
> Please be nice, cause i don't have a beta and I do my writing at night while tired!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first HZD fic, and my first on Archive. I'm so very excited, because I enjoy the game so much and the interaction between Aloy and Erend that I had to do a story. I do recommend to finish the game or play Frozen Wilds before you read this story. Spoilers ahead!! 
> 
> (*Edit*) I re-did the format on the first chapter so its easier to read, no changes have been made. I also added new tags and changed the summary. - SlayerofQueens09

 

 

Chapter 1:

Erend watch in terror as Aloy thrashed her spear into the MetalDevil Hades. Aloys body twirled in an electric current, as if she was stuck by lighting. Her scream echo in his ears and he stood in terror as she was pushed away from the ancient machine.

Erend let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he watch Aloy stood tall and began to walk to a cover of vines and trees that walked to the edge of the Spire.

Without hesitation he walked behind her. He wasn’t being silent in the least, and his iron clad foot step on a twig that snap. This made Aloy alert, she turned her sharpshooter ready. Erend raised his hand, “Hey! It’s me!” Aloy relaxed and turned when the other Nora Brave emerged. Erend couldn’t remember his name. Aloy nod to both men, and turned. She looked over to the horizon where Meridian stood. She raised her bow in victory, a cheer could be heard from the city. In this victory Erend felt pride. Aloy saved them and he help to protect her. With the overwhelming pride and victory still pouring over them both Erend and the other young Nora Brave raised their weapons in the air with the shout of victory on their lips.

 

***********

 Raising his hammer, Erend slams down with force onto metal pillars. Its been two months since the final battle at the Spire and preparations to rebuild were underway. After the battle, half of the east side of the city was in ruins. Two of the elevators were completely gone in shambles. Homes were on fire or crumbled. The East and west gate is completely gone including the arch ways.

Erend didn’t remember exactly how bad it was, but what he was told by his second command Farkas, it wasn’t pretty. Erend was in the infirmary for a little over a week. Himself, and several others. He only remembers the ache in his body and the several wounds around his body. Mostly the wounds from the Ravager. He has several pink knotted tissue scars over his body, some he doesn’t want to even think about how he got them.

But now he stands staring at the sun, high up in the sky. Sweat pouring down his brow as he watches his Vangaurd and the Carja work to rebuild Meridian. Feeling the breeze, Erend closes his eyes. The breeze reminds him of a certain red-head Nora huntress. How the wind will blow through her red braids, freeing it. Ouch, how he missed her. When he woke from his injuries, he was informed that the Nora, who were very grateful to be allies and the victory had return back to their lands, bringing with them their Anointed. Aloy collapse after the battle and she was taken, and taken care of by her people.

Erend scoffs, her people. Yeah, they way they treated outcast, they sure acted as if they were her people. After what they proclaimed her to be. He heard the stories and what she said, how they outcasted her when she was but a baby. And now they only acknowledge her from her achievements.

But he understood, that was her tribe and even though he disagrees with their ethics and their beliefs; he understood that the Nora fared more of a lost then the Carja. He just wished he could hear from her, see if she is well. Hell! Maybe even got a chance to say goodbye and get those two minutes in.

The sun was setting, and Erend was lifting heavy rocks onto the carriage. Ready to be thrown away or reused, when a Carja guard approached him, “Sir, The Sun-King wishes to speak to you.” Dropping the rock, he wipes his brow and nods.

Erend walks up towards the steps to the throne. Now fully dressed in clean attire, Erend approaches the sitting area that Avad likes to accommodate. He sees Blameless Marad Standing with Avad, next to Avad was a skinny man, who was wearing Nora clothing.

“Ah, Captain thank you for coming.” Greeted Avad. Avad laid his hand on to his shoulder and greeted him with a smile. “I have somethings that I wish to discuss with you.” Avad lead Erend where Marad and the Nora where standing.

“This is a Nora Brave who came from the Scared Lands.” Marad reported, “Aloy! Is she..” Erend quickly asked. The Nora became ridge and stiff with the mention of Aloy.

“The Anointed is well. She healed with minor injuries.” The Nora comments. Erend sighs in relief. _She’s alive. She is okay._

“Blaise is it?” Avad ask, “Your journey must have been long and tiring. Why don’t you eat and rest before you leave in the morning?” The young Nora looked to Avad then to Erend. Looking him over, the Nora Brave did in fact looked tired and run down. Erend could see the red dust covering the blue dye on the Nora’s attire and the dark shadow underneath his eyes.

The young Nora shoulders slouched in defeat, he looked at Erend once more then nodded to Avad, “Thank you.”

Avad waited till the Nora man, if that’s what Erend had to call him, he looked more like a boy, walked out of sight before sitting in his cushions.

“What was that about? Must be serious if a Nora came out of their boarders.” Avad leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees. “It is”, Avad replied “It seems the Nora are having…difficulties.”

“They lost many of their people it seems, more so then we’ve lost. Almost to extinction,” Said Marad, “The Nora sent out a seeker, a scout if you wish to say to ask for our assistance.”

“What type of assistance?” Erend inquired.

Avad leaned forward, his eyes harden, “Killing and defending the Nora from machines.” Erend was taken aback. Machines? After Hades, the derangement left, making the machines that are left tamed. Well at least in the Sundom. As if Avad knew what he was thinking, Avad added in, “The Nora say that the machines in their land have turned…no longer derange, but something else, something worse. And with the lack of people they have it is hard…” “To keep safe.” Finished Erend. Avad nodded his head in agreement. “So what does that intel with me?”

“As my Captain to the Vanguard, I would like you to travel to the Sacred Lands and help in the aid of the Nora. I would like to show the Nora that we are allies and would like to keep peace between our people.” Erend stood from his spot, “I’ll take three of my best, and be off before the sun hits in the morning.” Nodding his head in approval, Erend took that as a dismiss. Already his brain was making plans on who to bring. Before he got to the step Avad spoke, “oh and Erend, do see how our huntress is faring.” Looking towards Avad, Erend smiles, “Of course.” Then Erend turned and off to prepare for the long journey   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months, Aloy helps work to rebuild the Nora lands, and missing a certain Oseram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had this chapter done after the first one, and i was so excited about writing it that i couldn't help but post it! Hope you enjoy it.

Title: Undecided

Chapter 2

 

Two months. It has been two months since the defeat of Hades. Two months of Aloy being in the Nora lands. Two _long_ months being with the Nora! If Aloy walked anywhere, she would be welcomed with bows and cheers. Being praised as the Anointed one who saved the Nora. But if she feeling anything, it’s the anger she has towards them. After the battle, Aloy remembers the cheers and the victory. The shouts of the Meridian people in their victory. She remembers leaving the edge with Varl and Erend, then she remembers..blackness.

The next thing she knows she is waking up to seeing the roof of a cave and the shooting pain.

The Nora Braves who were there for the final battle, took her out of Meridian while she was still out. _They_ decided it was best for her to go back to the Sacred Lands, they say that’s where she belongs. Pft! As if they have the right to tell her where she belongs. They never wanted her to belong with them before.

They took the choice away from her. They took the right for her to choose where she wanted to stay. That what made her angry. Then again, she didn’t know if she would choose Meridian anyways. All-Mother knows she doesn’t belong with the Nora, in fact she really doesn’t know where she would end up. Maybe continue to travel, wander the lands, exploring what the Nora deem cursed or tainted. She doesn’t know. But what she did know was that she found herself in All-Mother mountain.

For over two weeks she laid in the same bed she found herself in after the Proving massacre. She had battle wounds she didn’t know she even had. Her body ache everywhere, her muscles screamed every-time she moved. Varl said the reason she couldn’t move was because of the hit of electric shock she received after killing Hades.

After the two weeks laying in bed and sleeping and being in her head, she wanted to leave. She wanted to see how Meridian was holding up and if it was still there. She wanted to see the friends she made and see them well. But when she walked out of All-Mother mountain, she couldn’t leave the Nora. The destruction. There was nothing left of the homes and buildings that once stood there. Everything was charred or destroyed in some manner. That’s when she knew, she couldn’t leave the Embrace, leave the Nora.

As much she resents them for what they did to her, she felt responsible of all of the destruction. It was all her fault. She is the one to blame for all of the deaths. So Aloy got to work.

After fully being recovered, she began to work. She started rebuilding the main gates across the Embrace. The first that needed the most attention was the main Embrace gate.

Aloy and the Braves work tirelessly on the gate. It was the main gate and the central entrance. Its what brings in different traders from other lands. They worked on it for about three weeks none-stop. The gate was built with its same design frame but with some modifications. The gate is curved along the cliffs edge with more watch towers. And instead of the pretty design frame in the middle of the gate itself, it was a solid door, taking two braves to open it at once per-door. Aloy convinced the Nora to improve by using different types of mechanism to help open the gate. These where the same mechanism she witness with the Oseram and Carja.

Many of the Nora were skeptical, thinking using tinkers that is used in other tribes that might be cursed, but after long hours and convincing, Sona agreed finding it better for the tribe and more efficient.

The next gate was the Northern Embrace Gate. They were almost done completing the northern gate when unexpected things started to transpire.

Aloy was on top of the gate, securing the ropes in place when a whistle was blown.

Looking up, Aloy saw to young Braves running up to the gate. “SAWTOOTH! SAWTOOTH!”

Grasping her grappling hook, Aloy jump down the gate.

“Impossible Sawtooths don’t come this far into the Embrace.” One of the Nora yelled.

“We swear on All-Mother! There was a Sawtooth not far up the valley.”

Bow in hand, Aloy rushed in, “Send word to War-Chief Sona, I’ll go and check it out.” Without another word Aloy rushes where the young brave said the location of the Sawtooth was.

Crunching low in tall grass, Aloy scanned the area with her focus. It was quiet, she didn’t detect anything.

Then out of no where a Sawtooth jump out. No, not a Sawtooth a Ravager. Wait, no! Wide eye, Aloy scanned the machine. _It can’t be. It’s a Sawtooth but with a Ravager cannon. That’s impossible!_ But it was in fact a Sawtooth but it had a Ravager weaponry. Looking closer, she could see cords of black and purple entwined the body of the Sawtooth. It looked just like a corrupted machine, but it didn’t act like a corrupted and it didn’t leave the burn on the ground it walked.

_First thing first, armor got to go_ stalking close to the machine quietly, Aloy pulled her tearblast arrow and aimed at the cannons. The arrow hit on contact causing the machine to lose its balance and fall. This gave Aloy time to aim a second tearblast on it chest. Before the arrow even hit, the Sawtooth jumped up and moved out of the way. “It moves like a Ravager!” The machine jumps towards Aloy swiping its claws. As fast as she dodged, Aloy nock her Precision arrow and aimed at the belly of the machine. Taking a direct hit, its belly armor fell off. Without a second though she pulled three more arrows and aimed at the belly causing it to stagger.

The Sawtooth was becoming slow in its movements, this gave Aloy time to switch to her sling and blast the machine. After four blasts to its body it went down.

“What was that?” walking closer, Aloy inspect the machine. At first glance it looks like a Sawtooth, it has the body of one, but some of the armor and weapons were of a Ravager. It even has the skinny hind legs of a Ravager. _Its as if a Sawtooth and Ravager were molded into each other._

Scraping up its body parts, Aloy returned to the gate knowing those she left behind are going to have questions.

Walking up to the gate, Nora Braves spotted her and huddled over to her. “Did you kill it?” “Was it a Sawtooth.” The Nora were asking question after question. Aloy tense, not liking the closeness from everyone.

“Yes, I killed it. I will talk to High Matriarchs.” This help settled the Nora Braves, as they seemed please that their Anointed saved them once again. This brought a displease feeling in Aloy.

Aloy waved off and ran to Mother’s Heart to find the High Matriarchs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a week of the attack at the Northern Gate, more reports have come in of other machines that have attack. Combat machines and recon machines have come close to the Embrace, not hostile, not till you or it comes close to it and attacks. Which has been frequent. Machine tethering near the gate or villages and attacking when spotted. It was unsettling how even with the derangement, you could be near the machines, making the minimal noise and they just became alerted, but never attack and become hostile. Also, these machines were harder to kill. It took more fire power then Aloy expected. The machine killed a week ago, was hard, harder then she thought but she had a feeling if she wasn’t using stealth it wouldn’t have been as easy to take down.

In Mother’s Heart, Sona demanded a meeting with the High Matriarchs. Varl and Sona were standing next to a table that had a layout of the Embrace. Aloy watch as all three Matriarchs came in, Teersa and Jezza walked in with an not so suspected angry Lansra. Varl was the first to start the meeting, his fist clenched, “Something must be done! We’ve already lost two more Braves this week.”

“What can we do? We are already limited on the amount of people in our tribe.” Inject Jezza.

“I say we keep what were doing. War-Chief Sona, Aloy and the few Braves have been hunting and killing off any machines that gets to close.” Sona was now sitting at the table in the room they were having a meeting, shaking her head she looks at her son, “And what will happen if either myself or Aloy or any brave that helps gets injured?” Varl looks to his mother ready to speak but quickly stops, “It does not matter. We are few and spread across our sacred lands. We must come with another plan, one that will help keep the Nora safe.”

“Then what can we do?” He asks, “We pray to All-Mothers forgiveness and hope she spares us.” Comment Teersa. Everyone in the room went silent. Aloy looked at everyone, heads down in defeat. “I have a suggestion.” All eyes looked towards Aloy, “Speak Anointed One!” looking around the room Aloy began to speak, “We ask the Sun-King for help.”

“Absolutely not! Ask an Outlander, a faithless for help. Never!” Roar Lansra.

“Lets hear Aloy out. We must consider all possibilities.” Aloy looked at Teersa, and nodded.

“As War-Chief Sona says, we are few. We are not strong as of yet. Sun-King Avad can help us. He is willing to lend his men for our aid.”

“And you know this for sure?” Asked Sona. “You can’t be even considering it!” screech Lansra,

“Yes, I am sure.” Replied Aloy. “It would help keep the diplomacy between our tribes. Even the peace.” Remarked Jezza. Looking towards The High Matriarchs Teersa step forward.

“So All-Mother wishes, tell our fastest runner to come to us so we may bless him as a Seeker.”

“You can’t allow this! Allow the unfaithful into our lands! We will be cursed by All-Mother.” Jeeza laid her hand on to Lansra, “We must Lansra or their will be no Nora to speak of.” Huffing, Lansra turned and stormed further into the mountain.

“I’ll have Blaise be sent right away. He is our fastest.” Said Varl.

Nodding Teersa looked over to Aloy and Sona, “In the meantime, continue to safe guard the tribe, and continue to rebuild. There is still much that needs to be done before we receive word.”

Leaving the mountain, Aloy took a breath in. she watched as Sona walked down the path reaching to the other Nora Braves.

Aloy hates to admit it, but after two months at being back in the Sacred Lands, she is happy to hear that someone from the Sun-dom will be coming. Maybe if she’s lucky, she might get word on Erend.

Strange how her first thought goes to the Oseram Captain.

After the battle, Aloy remembers how he laid his hand on her shoulder. The touch gave her a reassuring calm. Walking back to the battle grounds of dead machinery of the Spire, she only vaguely remembers looking over to Erend and seeing his armor dented and slightly torn apart. Scorched marks could be clearly seen on the large rounded disk. She saw blood running down his forehead, causing her to be concern. Before she could mention anything of his wellness she felt herself fall and blacked-out.

She rarely prays, for she knows All-Mother is just a cradle, but still. She prayed he was okay. She never got word to Meridian about how she was faring. That would be because she was busy and distracted, but it doesn’t keep her thoughts away from the Captain at night when she laid in Rost Hovel.

Looking over the cliff, Aloy eyes looked over at the huts that haven’t yet been completed. Not all but some of the people have started to move back to their homes. Many still reside in All-Mother, still waiting for their homes to be rebuilt. But improvements have been noticeable.

The sun was resting, causing a beautiful glow over the horizon. Aloy could smell the food that was prepared for the evening meal. Of all the things that happened and the rebuilt of the tribe, the Nora don’t have to fear the lacking of food. The lands are crawling with boar and turkeys. Even with the derangement, the animals that thrived in the Embrace still survived.

Aloy walked pass the gathering table where Nora were sitting for their meal. Many of them looked tired and worn down from the days work. Some of the Nora who weren’t completely exhausted looked up to Aloy and smiled and bowed, making Aloy to quicken her pace.

“Aloy! Wait up!” Aloy looked behind her to see Teb running towards her. She stop to let him catch up. Teb was the few Nora that didn’t treated Aloy like a Goddess, and was the few she liked to have a company.

“Teb.” She greeted. Teb came to stop infront of her, his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. “You know, its harder to breath down their then it is when you stand tall.” Teb chuckled and straighten himself, “That’s why I’m a stitcher and not a brave. Plus, you walk really fast!” Teb and Aloy looked at each other for a second before laughing.

“It’s welcoming to see you Teb.” Turning, they both started to walk to the path that goes to Rost’s Hovel. “Yeah I know. Its been awhile. How have you been doing?”

“Good, I suppose. These new machines have me worried.” Nodding, raising his arms behind his head.  A new trait Aloy notice he has been doing of late, “Yeah, I had a brave come in the other day with a few broken ribs. Said it was a watcher that attack while he was out hunting.”

“That’s right, you helped with the healers during the fight, but I though you went back making garments and armor?” They stop at the fork that lead to Aloy’s childhood home. “Yeah, but the main healer became sick, so I volunteer.”

“Always eager to help.”, smiling at her friend, Teb was always willing to help any who needed it. One of many things why she enjoyed his company. He’s always willing to listen and help Aloy even though she didn’t ask for it. “You okay? I’m worried about you Aloy. You still haven’t joined the others for a meal.” Taking a deep breath, “I’m still not use to all of the people around. Also, being constantly worship as I’m some God still makes me uneasy.” Teb laid his hand on her shoulder, usually she would jerk away but with Teb, he was one of the feel to make her comfortable. “I understand, but maybe one day you will sit with me and have a meal with me.” Smiling Teb nodded towards up the path, “Go on, get some rest. I know the next few days will be extra busy.”

“Thanks Teb.” Teb looked at her once more before turning around and heading back to Mother’s Heart.

Aloy walked up to the path, passing Rosts grave. She walked into the hut. IT was dark and cold. Aloy walked over to the hearth and started a fire. Once the fire was going, she turned to take off her Shield-weave armor and place it on the small table against the wall. Placing her bow on it hook up on the wall, Aloy walked over to the bed against the far corner. Aloy sigh in relief as she sat on the pile of furs. Her muscles were aching and hurting and she needed to the small welcoming of the soft furs.

Hugging her legs to her chest, she started to think. Which isn’t always good, too much thinking causes her mind to drift to unwelcome thoughts. But tonight, her thoughts drifted to a Oseram that always made her laugh at his impish ways of flirting, and always smiling.

Laying on her back, her hands tangled together, she closed her eyes and dreamed of that one Oseram that always made her feel warm.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 New Years!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend reaches DayTower with the Vanguard and the Nora, where Erend finds out more information about what is happening to the Nora lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. I'ts a little bit longer! Hope you enjoy!!!

Title: Undecided

Chapter 3.

 It has only been three days towards the Sacred Lands, and Erend was already tired of the journey. The last time he came this far was when he escorted the Sun-Priest Irid to make peace between the Nora and the Carja. Even then, he didn’t care for the long traitorous adventure then.

The sun was at its highest, as a horse pulled one of the carriages that they are bringing to the Nora lands.

 Four more days of sand and dust, and Erend could get a decent night sleep and maybe a good clean. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the three other Oseram he decided to bring with him. Belrand, was at the front holding on to the reins of the horse leading it. He was _big_ for an Oseram. Big as a mountain. Belrand was also the quietest of his Vanguards. Always to himself. Erend knew the Nora where going to need help with rebuilding, so he brought his biggest. Then there was the other two; Deekus and Dryston the twins. As Belrand was the biggest, the twins not so much. They are Oseram, so not small like Carja, but in terms of the Oseram, they were small. But as his Vanguard, their smallness gave them the cleverness to outthink their opponent. Which is why he brought them along. Their cleverness and able to think quickly on their feet will help with the dealings of the Nora. It also might help gaining their trust with the Nora. The twins can get anyone to like them with the ability to talk.

And there was the Nora Seeker, at the end of the group. The boy kept to himself most of the time. Never really ever talking to Erend or his Vanguard. When they rest for camp, Blaise would rear to the other side of the camp, away from the rest of the group. Erend felt bad for the boy. When he first met the Nora, he thought he looked tired and worn out, hence why he thought he might have been a boy, but no. Blaise was a boy, no more than 15 years. He was timid, which from Erends experience with the Nora tribe where not. He barley had any muscle, which made him think how he survived the trip from his lands to Meridian. Later, Marad said they sent him as the messenger because he was their fastest runner. In turn, he out ran the machine or stealth around them.

They walked for a few more hours till Erend decided to camp.

The one few things that Erend will appreciate about the Nora is they know how to hunt. Blaise came not even after an hour with three rabbits and a fox over his shoulder.

Erend watched as Blaise skinned and gutted the animals.

“Good hunt my man!” Boasted Deekus, clapping the poor boy on the back. “You should run with us more often I say!”  Blaise shoulders squared with tension. You could tell Blaise didn’t like the attention, or the affection he was getting. Or, the fact he was in a different land and they were outlanders to him, cursed.

“Yeah, because you can’t hunt without every animal hearing you for a ten-mile radius.” Remarked Dryston. This caused Deekus to glare at his brother, who was smirking and poking the fire with a stick. “Not true. I could sneak and hunt just as well as Blaise.” Erend was staring at the two, who begin to have a little fight. Throwing insults and challenges, “Ha! Belrand’s quieter than you!” Dryston looked over to Belrand who was hunched over unpacking his bed roll, “No offense Belrand, you are a fine hunter, you are.” Belrand shrugged and huffed, continuing to unpack his bedroll.

Ignoring his fellow Vanguard, Erend was yearning for a good hard Oseram brew. He was missing the numbness it would give him, and the burn that would follow. Ever since Ersa death, Erend did what was told of him. He grew up, he needed to be there for his King and his people. And the only way to do this was to slack off the drinking. No more was he swaying in his step or slurring his words together. But ever now and then he would look at his fellow Vanguardsmen and watch as they relax and enjoy the dark golden liquor.

When he had a drink in his hand, his mind was numb and it never wondered. But now, as he watched his fellow men enjoy their meal and a few drinks in their hand his mind wonders to unpleasant memories. He missed his sister, he missed her presence. After holding her in his arms as she left her finial breath, it broke him. Ersa was the only person he had left as family. She took care of them. When they were kids, she would make sure he was always okay and never hurt, but now she wasn’t there and he was hurting..still. he knew after resting her in The Claim he wasn’t going to get over the feeling of loss for some time. In his mind, he was always an idiot, a bung. He couldn’t do anything without looking towards his sister for guidance. Now he had to grow up and console himself. He had to guide his men like his sister did before him.

Looking up to the starry sky, he wished he could have her guidance now but he knew if she was here, she would slap him in the head and tell him to get over it. That he was better, more even.

Gods does he wish for a drink right about now. Erend reached down to a canteen and drank some water. It helps a little, helps take a little of the edge of wanting to drink. But not much, the rest to keep him for reaching for that brown bottle was the other person that frequent his mind. Hell, even his dreams not that he was complaining.

Just like Ersa’s death he remembers every detail on Aloy’s first arrival to Meridian. He was in a tower, drinking heavily. He was in grief of his sisters first death, that’s when he heard her voice.  He knew he remember it, so he went out of the tower to see the Nora huntress arguing with a Carja guard. Demanding to see him! When his eyes fell upon her, he was excited to see the young maiden alive. It made him feel warm that she was looking for him, warmer then the brew. He was watching her from the door, haven’t been noticed that he was listening to the dispute. He looked her over, in his drunken mind state, he trailed his eyes from her legs and up. Looking at every detail from the fur and net looping around her leg, the Nora skirt that laid against her hips to the small of her waist. His eyes trailed up further to her face, her skin looking smooth with little freckles that adore her face. Her eyes were a piercing hazel color. Her hair, Gods her hair. How it blew with the slight breeze, how he imagined how it would feel if his fingers were the wind. He might be a drunken bung, but he won’t lie, he liked the Nora huntress. Even though they met just once, she was fascinating to him. She was strong, and charming. A little naïve that she didn’t get his flirting, but that turned him on in a way. Her innocents is compelling.   

That’s when he shook himself out of his stupor. Fingers under his armor he readjusted himself. His mind was wondering too far, and his trousers were becoming uncomfortable. Walking up towards her and the Carja guard, he heard some of what was being said and he didn’t like it.

“ -some grimy outlander’” hearing that from the Carja guard, Erend pushed his way through the crowed, “Aloy?!”, pushing himself further, “You’re alive! I thought you were dead! Make way. Make way!” Stopping in front of her, his words slurring. He couldn’t help himself and begin to flirt, “Came all the away to Meridian to see me?”

“Have you been drinking?” After her words his next reaction was to sway from it and encourage more drinking, but she was there for business. After finding out that Olin was behind of the massacre of Aloys proving and everything that was transpiring, Erend started to look at drinking in a different way. It hurt when he saw her face with disgust at the fact he was drinking and drunk. Aloy clearly doesn’t agree with drunken bungs. In a way he wanted to impress her and after Aloy helped finding Ersa, he took the advantage and quiet the drinking. He wanted to show her that he could be better. That he didn’t need a drink in his hand. Maybe then, she would turn her eye towards him or at least become friends.

Now he was heading towards her homeland, a backwater territory. Hoping when they came to the boarder, they don’t get shot at. Erend was watching as his Vanguard and the Nora settled in for the night, he would stay up to keep watch. By tomorrow they will reach DayTower, get supplies and stock up. Then another two-day track to get to the Embrace. Hopefully less if the trudge on.

 

* * *

 

 

The group was strenching up the rocky path up to DayTower. Erend leading the group, anxious to reach the out-post. It took Erend a good part of the day to get around the Stormbird that was flying close by DayTower. It was expectedly hard because the Oseram weren’t made to be quiet and to use stealth.

Erend trained for most of his life to be a wall. To use his hammer as his second arm and use its force to take an enemy down. So being loud and forceful was what made an Oseram, not quiet and little. Let’s not forget poor Belrand was there dragging a horse on the rear, so trying to quietly sneak around a Stormbird who was flying right above them wasn’t easy. Thankfully they managed to pass without any noticed. It seemed Blaise on the other hand was eager to go faster, knowing that he was very close to his home land. Kept trying to keep us on our feet, not wanting to sit even for a moment, so it was humors when they reached Daytower and Erend insisted they rested for a bit. It brought the Nora brave to puff up his cheeks and pout a little.

Erend went straight to the Captain of the out-post, Balahn. He was standing against the balcony facing west to the Sundom. Next to him was one of the Carja soldiers, discussing something to Balahn.

“Balahn!” Announced Erend. Balahn turned to his name and smiled when he saw Erend. The Carja guard being dismissed.

“Erend. Its good to see you. What brings you so far out from Meridian and with a Nora?” Reaching out and shaking Balahn hand, Erend could see the faint bruising underneath the Carja Captains eyes.

“We are heading to Nora lands to help. They are in need of assistants.” Balahn eyes squinted and Erend noticed how his shoulders dropped.

“Sadly, I’m afraid I can’t open the gate without direct orders from the King.” Shoulders straightening Erend peered, “What is the matter Balahn?”

Balahn walked over to a small desk not too far off the side and sat in the chair, “There have been attacks from the Nora lands.”

“The Nora have been attacking?” surprise written on Erend’s face. Why would the Nora attack a Carja out-post, after they sent out for the help?

“No, not the Nora, but they too have closed off their boarders to traders.” Coming closer, Balahn was now looking at the map of the Nora lands and Banuk, including the out-post. Red x’s spotted around some areas, including a few around in the far corner where a small label picture of buildings. Balahn looked up at Erend, a firm expression across Erends face. Sighing, Balahn figured the Captain of the Vanguard wasn’t going to let the topic go so easily.

Standing up from his desk, hands splayed out on the table, “From machines.”

“Machines?” Maybe Erend can get more information out of the Captain, than what he was informed by Avad and Marad.

“Turned machines?” Erend asked, “Yes and..no.” replied Balahn.

Erend knew he wasn’t very good at politics, or talking. He relied all of the talking to Ersa or her second command now his, Farkas. But even so, if he is an idiot, he wasn’t completely lost. So when Balahn was only giving him short simple answers without details was becoming frustrating.

“Balahn. Quiet the short answers, and give me something here. Give me a bone to chew on?” maybe the old Erend, who used jokes to get what he needed would help the Carja Captain relax. This Erend always ended up getting people to talk when he joked or annoyed them, either way he usually got something from it.

“Erend, I’m sorry..” Balahn began, “Come-on Balahn! For old time sake, help a man out.” Erend said, smirking.

Huffing, Balahn gave in, “Machines have been changing. Some of the more aggressive ones at least. A Sawtooth with Ravager weapons, a Watcher with the ability to jump up high and explode fire like a Longleg. Those are the ones that have been reported, because of those attacks the Nora closed their boarders.” Crossing his arms, “Hence why you closed off the boarders to the Sundom.” Nodding, “Yes, so it doesn’t spread out. At least we contain it within the Nora lands.”

That answers some of Erends questions, for now Erend is pacified.

“I’m assuming you want to go through?” leaning his hip against the table Erend nodded.

Shaking his head, Balahn huffed. Erend was starting to think that this was a regular occurrence with everyone huffing around him. “I’ll let you go through, but after that I’m closing the gate.”

“And when we return?” Erend acquired, “Of course I won’t let the Kings Captain out for long, but do me a favor, and don’t let anything follow when you do return.” Smirking Erend nodded. Turning, Erend was now anxious to get moving. If he can reach the Embrace, he could get more answers, and the faster he can get moving the faster he’ll get to see his favorite.  

But before he could go, he needed to stock up. It may be Spring in the Nora lands, but its still harsh. The wind biting his cheeks, and the part of his head that has no to little hair expect for the strip was becoming uncomfortable.

He found a merchant not to far near a little camp fire. He bought an Oseram thick scarf, replacing the thin one over his neck. It bore the same yellow color dye, it was thick to keep the harsh environment at bay from his neck and his cheeks. While he was at it, he saw that the merchant had Nora weaponry. As much as he adores his iron hammer, the land here was more closed off and had more cliffs. Making it difficult to slam his hammer in closed spaces if needed. Erend decided it would be safer to buy the Nora Sling with a  few blastbombs. Erend gave the shards to the Oseram merchant and went to find his traveling group. To his surprise, they were not far from the gate, ready to leave.

“Ready?” Erend asked his men.

“Ready whenever you are Cap!” Dryston exclaimed. Nodding, “Good. How far long do we have?” Erend asked the Nora. Blaise was shifting some gear, rolling up some Nora fur over his forearms, exposing some of his arm. He was now wearing leather hide with blue and red stripes at the hem of his shot sleeve shirt. His trousers with the same leather hide but had a this fur wrap around the ankle of his boots. “Wait? You wear full on Nora gear, long sleeve and all from Meridian to here and _now_ you’re wearing that!” exclaimed Deekus.

Blaise shrugged, “It’s warmer here.” This causes Deekus’s jaw to drop mumbling underneath his breath, “warmer he says.” His brother Dryston laughs and shakes his head walking back to the horse.

“About a day or so if we don’t stop. We might make it before early afternoon tomorrow.” Blaise said to Erend.

Extending his arm out, “Then lead the way.” Without further replies, Blaise was leading the way out of the out-post towards the homeland of the Nora.

  


End file.
